Wireless charging devices have been developed to wirelessly charge electronic devices without the need for a charging cord. For example, some electronic devices can be recharged by merely resting the electronic device on a charging surface of a wireless charging device. A transmitter coil disposed below the charging surface may produce a time-varying magnetic field that induces a current in a corresponding receiving coil in the electronic device. The induced current can be used by the electronic device to charge its internal battery.
Inductive charge mats can experience a problem where electronic devices, such as mobile phones, slip off the surface of the mat due to the smooth surface of the phone and the mat. A charging mat with an uncoated silicone surface can prevent phone slippage, but silicone has poor esthetic and haptic qualities, and causes lint and dust to build up on the surface.